fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Cabaji
Cabaji (カバジ, Kabaji), also known by his alias name as Cabaji the Acrobat (曲芸のカバジ, Kyokugi no Kabaji), is Buggy's second mate, and a member of the Buggy Pirates. Appearance :Voice Actor: Greg Ayres (English), Endō Moriya (Japanese) Cabaji is a tall slender man with a unique hairstyle that covers half of his face. He is usually seen wearing a large blue and white checkered scarf that covers the lower portion of his face, a sleeveless purple coat (brown in the colored manga) reaching down to his knees, white pants larger near the end and held up by a light blue sash, and white shoes. His hair is particularly interesting in its design, long on one side and a parallel shaved design on the other. Gallery Personality Cabaji is always serious, mysterious, and elegant. He is a deadly acrobatic fighter as well as very formidable as an opponent. He appears concerned somewhat for his captain, along with Mohji. He is usually by Buggy's side, unlike Mohji, who is ordered to do other things. Cabaji does not seem to care for Mohji's pet lion, Richie, at all, he even used it as a shield. Relationships Friends/Allies *Buggy Pirates **Buggy *Alvidia Pirates **Alvidia Family Neutral *Mohji *Richie Rivals *Mohji Enemies *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Sanji *Fairy Tail **Natsu Dragneel **Lucy Heartfilia **Happy **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Navy **Chaser Smoker Abilities and Powers Cabaji fights with a combination of swordplay and acrobatics (mostly on a unicycle) to fight his enemies, (he has also shown skills with sword swallowing) that he calls Carnival Tricks (曲技, Kyokugi). Most of his attacks have names based on circus acts. He is not afraid to play dirty and take advantage of weakened foes and will strike a wounded man when he is already hurt without a second thought. He attacks Zolo in this very manner. Various Tricks *'Arsonist Blazing Breath Technique': Cabaji breathes fire. This was first used against Zolo Roronoa when they fought. In the Viz Manga, this was called The Blazing Breath of Death. * Extreme Wrath at the Steambath: By spinning his sword around quickly, a cloud of dust is formed. Cabaji then pulls a "sneak attack" on the opponent. In the Viz Manga, this was called Murder at the Steambath. *'A Hike in the Mountains': Cabaji rides straight up a wall. * Dance of 100 Tumultous Tops: Cabaji releases hundreds of tops at his opponent, used as a distraction and later they have explosives put in them. This is called Dance of 100 Kamikaze Tops in the Viz Manga. * Fireworks in the Cool Summer Breeze: After performing A Hike in the Mountains, Cabaji leaps off of the top of the wall, high into the air. * Sting of the Unicycle: Cabaji rapidly descends down from the air with his sword positioned to stab his opponent. Usually Buggy uses his Bara Bara Hou to keep targets still while Cabaji is coming down. Used after Circus Trick: Fireworks in the Cool Summer Breeze. Anime Only * Carnival of Colors: A projectile attack where waves of several colors shoot from his sword. *'Monkey Showmen': Weapons Along with his acrobatic skills, which he uses to glide to enormous heights on his unicycle, he has displayed a fondness for using both daggers and a sword during his fights, not unlike his captain. He also uses razor-sharp spinning tops and has a flame breath. He can also swallow swords with ease, as is witnessed when he pulls out a sword from his mouth when the town mayor comes to challenge Buggy. Also, if necessary, in Chibi Buggy Pirate Adventure, he has shown to be fairly skilled in hand to hand combat after his sword was broken. History Past Synopsis East Blue Saga Orange Town Arc Major Battles * Cabaji vs. Zolo Roronoa (Lost) * Cabaji vs. Mohji (Draw) * Richie Pirates vs. Kumate Tribe (Won) * Cabaji vs. Navy soldiers (Won) * Buggy and Alvida Alliance vs. Chaser Smoker (Lost) Trivia & References * Cabaji is so far the only official second mate to appear in the series. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Buggy Pirates Category:Swordsmen